


The reason they will be late

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Harry and Ginny will be late for the winter solstice, and this is why.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	The reason they will be late

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 23 Dec: Nox
> 
> They will be late, but it's all Harrys' fault.

Harry pushed aside her shoulder straps, then trailed them along her collarbone, making her stir in his arms.

“I love you and I could never get tired of touching you.” It was but a sweet whisper against her ear.

With a smile Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's back. Her hand stroke his hair he had tried to put in order a few minutes ago.

“We will be late for the winter solstice, if you continue this.”

He kissed her and smiled.

“I don't care. You can blame it all on me.”

Trailing her hands down his back Ginny grabbed his ass and grinned.

“In that case – “

They fell onto the bed behind Harry and laughed together, switching between snogging, trailing kisses over their bodies and getting each other out of the freshly put on clothes.

Harry spend some time massaging her breasts, listened until Ginny's breath hitched and then made his way down to her stomach, in between her legs. He took his sweet time, watching his newly wed wife, as she groaned and twitched under his care.

“Harry, please!”

Have gotten what he had waited for, Harry dipped a finger into Ginny's heat and continued his massage from within. He wanted her on the edge before he entered her with his own twitching member, that already leaked precum, just from watching her moan under him. He loved the way she reacted to his touch, after all he had spend years learning her body and it's reactions to get the best. When he knew her orgasm was approaching he lined himself up and kissed his wife deeply. 

“I love you Gin.” He told her and sheeted his hard member into her wet core. They both moaned and Harry waited a moment, until he and Ginny locked eyes, to start moving in an rhythm they both enjoyed.

“I love you too Harry.” She panted when she started to constrict around him. Harry rode her through her orgasm and only needed a few more pumps to find his own.

Sweaty he lay down on her, out of strength to keep himself up on his arms. Merciful he was still lanky and didn't squash her with his weight.

“I wish we could stay like this for the rest of the day.” Ginny told him and wrapped her arms around his torso. They did cuddle for a few more minutes, but then Harry stood up to clean them both with a quick spell.

“We really need to hurry now!” He declared, pulled his wrinkled shirt over his head and crammed it into his trousers as he pulled them up. 

Ginny laughed and her eyes twinkled with mischief. “I'm sooo going to blame this one on you, once mum asks.” She threw her own clothes on as they were talking, 

“Witch!” Her husband growled playfully and then escorted her out the door. Looking back at their messed up sheets, he smiled and turned of the light with a weave of his wand.

“Nox.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are nearing the end of our Advent Calendar Promt Challange.   
Check out more stories in the Collection.   
Thank you for reading.


End file.
